Sonic the Hedgehog: Dino-Myte Crisis
by dcaldwell101
Summary: Sonic and his group have been brought to the planet Reptilon by the Chaos Emearlds. There they meet the Dinosaucers and the Secret Scouts, and join their fight against the Tyrannos, but there is a much greater threat then them.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Dino-Myte Crisis**

**Chapter 1: Taking a Wrong Turn**

[Out in the middle of space was the Blue Typhoon and aboard it was Sonic, his family and friends, even Shadow and Rouge, Sonic was getting impatient]

Sonic: What is taking so long?

Tails: Sonic, would you please be a bit more patient?

Rotor: Tails is right, this stuff takes time.

Sonic: Yeah, I know, but it's just so boring.

Knuckles: You could finish our game of chess.

[Sonic looked at Knuckles and saw they never finished their game]

Sonic: Can't you just call it a draw?

Knuckles: No way! You keep trying to slip away but not this time, we're going to finish this game and I don't care who wins or loses!

Sonic: (Groans) Fine.

[Sonia and Manic just look at them in disbelief]

Sonia: Those two never learn.

Manic: You said it sis.

[Sally was looking out the window which got Amy's attention]

Amy: Hey Sal, you okay?

Sally: Huh?

[Sally looked over to Amy who was looking worried]

Amy: You've been very quiet since we left Mobius, what's wrong?

Sally: It's nothing Amy, don't worry about me.

Amy: You sure about that?

Sally: Of course, why don't you go see how Shadow and Rouge are doing?

Amy: Okay.

[Amy left to go check on Rouge and Shadow]

Shadow: Can we help you?

Amy: No I'm just checking on you two.

Rouge: Well, we're doing okay, but you don't seem to be your perky self. Something on your mind?

Amy: As a matter of fact there is. I can't stop worrying about Sally.

Shadow: Is she still upset about what happened to NICOLE?

Amy: She feels that she is responsible for what happened to her, but everyone keeps telling her that it wasn't her fault.

Rouge: Just give her time, she'll come around.

Amy: I hope so.

[Back at the bridge Rotor and Tails were picking up something on the navigator]

Rotor: Tails, please tell me you're seeing this.

Tails: I see it, but I don't believe it.

[In front of them was a planet that was about Earth's size but the surface appeared more of a yellowish-orange color similar to Venus and it had what appeared to be two moons]

Rotor: This is strange; I thought for sure we put in the right coordinates.

Tails: We did but for some reason the Chaos Emeralds brought us here. I wonder why?

Rotor: We'll have to figure that out later we're going to have to land, if they're here; we need to find them fast.

[Tails nodded and with Rotor helping him they landed the Blue Typhoon, everyone got out to check out the area]

Sonic: Seems peaceful.

Knuckles: Don't be so quick to assume that. We don't know anything about this planet.

Shadow: Well for one, its habitants appear to be dinosaurs.

Rouge: Why do you say that?

Shadow: Because we have some coming our way.

[The team was approached by large evolved dinosaurs, most of them were soldiers, but the two up front were the leaders, the female was a Deinonychus with yellow scales, she was wearing a long dark green sleeveless dress and long dark blue gloves, next to her was a red Tyrannosaurus Rex, he was wearing orange, purple and blue armor]

Deinonychus: What are you mammals doing on Tyranno grounds?

Sally: Sorry?

Tyrannosaurus Rex: You are trespassing on our territory!

Sonic: Hey, we're not trying to cause any trouble we're just checking things out.

Deinonychus: Have them sent to the dungeons!

[The soldiers went to grab Sonic and his friends but they got out of their range]

Shadow: Listen you old fossil, we haven't done anything wrong, so why don't you and your brain dead soldiers get lost!

Tyrannosaurus Rex: How dare you talk to my sister that way, this is Princess Dei, ruler of the Tyrannos!

Dei: Relax yourself Genghis Rex, these fools obviously don't know who their dealing with.

Shadow: Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you.

Genghis Rex: That's enough out of you rodent, kill them where they stand!

[The soldiers attempted to strike the mobians down but they managed to avoid getting hit, then Sonic and Shadow starting doing some Homing Attacks on some of the soldiers, Tails began whacking at them with his tails, Sally, Sonia, and Rouge were kicking at them, Knuckles and Rotor starting punching at those who getting close to them, Amy pulled out her hammer and started swing it at the nearby soldiers while Manic took out two drumsticks, but then they got longer and he connected them together to make a boa staff, he then began whacking any unfortunate dino soldier that was nearby, and in no time at all the soldiers were out cold]

Dei: Impressive, you creatures are much stronger than I anticipated, but you haven't won yet. Tyrannos, assemble!

[And out of nowhere came more dinosaurs, the first one was a red Ankylosaurus with a big like snout wearing gray armor, the second was a pink Brachiopod wearing yellow and red armor, the 3rd was an orange Styracosaurus wearing yellow spiked armor, the fourth was a bright orange Pteranodon wearing purplish-pink armor, and a piloting helmet, the fifth one was a Plesiosaurus wearing teal armor, and the last one was a red and pink Hadrosaurus wearing blue and cyan armor]

Manic: What is the circus in town?

Sonia: (giggles) Oh that's a good one.

Hadrosaurus: You think that's funny. Oh please, the only thing funny here is how easy we're going to cream you! (Quacking Laughter)

Rouge: Ugh, I don't know what's worse his laugh or his jokes.

Knuckles: It doesn't matter, you can't beat us!

Hadrosaurus: Oh yeah, howse that?

Amy: We just took out a whole squadron of soldiers; you need to get your eyes checked duckface.

Hadrosaurus: How many times do I have to say it?! I have a duckbill!

Brachiopod: Whatever, Duckface!

Genghis Rex: Focus you idiot-tops!

[Shadow leaned over to Sonic]

Shadow: And you said my temper was bad.

Sonic: Compared to him, you seem mellower.

Ankylosaurus: I think we've heard enough. Time to tie up this loose end.

[The Ankylosaurus fired an energy chain at the mobians and the only ones who managed to avoid it were Sonic and Shadow]

Pternodon: Well, well, it would seem we have a couple of ruffians who just don't know how to stay still.

Plesiosaurus: Gee thankssss for point out the obvioussss Terrible Dactyl.

Brachiopod: Leave him alone Plesio!

Plesio: Sssshut it, Brachio!

Styracosaurus: Enough talk! These guys are mine!

[The Styracosaurus charged at the two hedgehogs but they weren't scared, instead Sonic and Shadow revved up and charged at him, before the Styracosaurus could react he was hit right in the chest by the two hedgehogs sending him flying and he landed right in front of the Anyklosaurus]

Anyklosaurus: Strayco, are you okay?

[The Ankylosaurus helped Strayco up to his feet]

Strayco: I'll be fine, Ankylo.

Hadrosaurus: Looks like our little friends here are pretty fast. Don't you think Plesio?

Plesio: I agree, Quackpot. Unlike their friendssss.

[Sonic and Shadow soon realized that their friends were tied up with chains]

Sonic: Oh no, I almost forgot!

Shadow: Just let us go!

Genghis Rex: Let you go? After what you all just did?!

Sonic: It wouldn't have happened if you just left us alone.

Voice: He's right, they weren't doing anything wrong.

Dei: Who said that?

[Everyone looked up and saw a group of hovercrafts]

Genghis Rex: It's the Dinosaucers!

Mobians: Dino-what?

[The hovercrafts landed and coming out of them was the Dinosaucers but their outfit was much different than the Tyrannos. the first one was an Allosaurus wearing blue and teal armor, a teal helmet, and had brown skin, the second one was a Dimetrodon wearing brown and red armor, a blue mask over his head, and had aqua green skin, third one was a Apatosaurus with gray skin and was wearing blue-green and purple armor, the fourth one was a Stegosaurus with sky blue skin, wearing green and red armor, the fifth one was a Triceratops with orange skin and was wearing gray and pale blue armor, the sixth one was a Pachycephalosaurus with yellow skin, and was wearing red and purple, the seventh one was a Ichthyosaurus with gray and white skin and was wearing light and dark green armor, and the last one was a female Archaeopteryx with light pink skin, white and pale blue feathers, and was wearing pure pink armor]

Genghis Rex: It's been a long time Allo.

Allo: Not long enough, Rex.

Genghis: Don't tell me your here to help these little mammals?

Allo: As a matter fact we are.

Apatosaurus: All this could have been avoided if you just left them alone.

Dei: You're really starting to sound like them.

Allo: Just let them go already.

Dei: Never! They trespassed on our land and they must pay for their crime.

Dimetrodon: That's nonsense. This is anyone's territory, and all you have to claim is those disgusting tar pits.

Triceratops: You can say that again.

Genghis Rex: Last warning Allo, don't get involved.

Allo: Sorry, but I can't do that.

Genghis Rex: Then I guess there's only one thing to say… CHARGE!

[The Tyrannos started charging at the Dinosaucers]

Allo: Stand your ground everyone!

[The Dinosaucers and Tyrannos began fighting, then Sonic and Shadow noticed four teenage humans snuck around the fight and joined the two hedgehogs by their side, the first one was a blond wearing a white long sleeved shirt with an orange stripe going horizontally across the chest area and small blue strips on the top and bottom of the orange line, over it was a unzipped jacket was black with a big white stripe going across the middle and blue jeans with sneakers, the second one was a female wearing the same shirt and jeans as the first one only her shirt had small pink stripes and her jacket was blue and her pants were pink while her shoes were white, the third one was an African American with much shorter hair and was wearing the same clothes as the first teenager but the stripes on his shirt were red and navy blue while his jeans were dark gray and was wearing sneakers himself, the final teenager had medium crazy black hair and had one the same outfit only his shirt had red stripes had navy blue and pale blue stripes, while his jacket was red, but his jeans were the same as the first teenagers and was also wearing sneakers. But they all had on strange rings around their fingers]

Sonic: And who might you kids be?

Blond Boy: We're the Secret Scouts, I'm Ryan, and these are my friends Paul and David.

Blond Girl: And I'm his sister, Sara.

Shadow: Hmph, if you kids have a plan, I'll be happy to help.

Ryan: Here's how it will go we keep Dei busy long enough for you to free your friends and get them to safety.

Sonic: Sounds easy enough. Let's do it!

Ryan: Good! Ready Scouts?

Sara: Ready!

Paul: You know it!

David: Let's do it!

[Their rings started glowing]

Scouts: Secret Scout Rings, Power up!

[They started glowing themselves and charged at Dei who attempted to hit them but failed]

Sonic: Now's our chance!

Shadow: Right!

[Sonic and Shadow charged up for their Light Speed Dash, they finally finished charging up and launched themselves at the chains breaking them and freeing their friends]

Rotor: Good job, guys.

Sonic: Thank us later; we have to get out of here.

Sally: But what about the Blue Typhoon?

Tails: We won't be able to get it out of here. I'll activate the shields so no one can get inside.

[Tails turned on the protective shields for the Blue Typhoon as they ran off; Ryan noticed it and then knew what to do next]

Ryan: Okay Secret Scouts, fall back!

Scouts: Right!

[Ryan and the Secret Scouts got away from Dei and were running to join their new friends but then David tripped over something]

David: Ow!

[Paul came to his side]

Paul: You okay?

David: Yeah, but what tripped me?

[David looked back and saw what appeared to be a large green gemstone]

Paul: What is that?

Sonic's Voice: Hey!

[Paul and David looked toward Sonic who was waving his hands]

Sonic: Throw it over here!

[Paul and David weren't sure but they decided not to ask questions and so David threw the green gemstone at Sonic and caught it, meanwhile back with the Dinosaucers and the Tyrannos they were proving to be evenly matched]

Genghis Rex: You've gotten better Allo.

Allo: I could say the same to you old friend.

[Allo noticed the Secret Scouts and the mobians climbing aboard the hovercrafts but then all of a sudden Sonic and Shadow dashed at the Tyrannos and began knocking them down to the ground as if they were dominoes, they then stopped at the hovercrafts]

Sonic: Come on, let's get going!

[Not wanting to argue, Allo decided to call it quits]

Allo: Dinosaucers, fall back!

[The other Dinosaucers obeyed Allo's command and returned to their ships minus the Archaeopteryx who started flying, very soon the Dinosaucers were up in the air and left leaving the Tyrannos by themselves, they were upset but not as upset as Genghis Rex was]

Genghis Rex: You'll pay for this Allo, you and those wretched mammals! Do you hear me?! I won't forget this!

[As the Dinosaucers were flying towards home, Sonic couldn't shake the feeling there was something out there, but he couldn't find out what it was. But the fight with the Tyrannos is just beginning]


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Dino-Myte Crisis**

**Chapter 2: The Search Begins**

[The Dinosaucers soon landed in their base and everyone got out, then Sonic came up to Allo]

Sonic: Uh, Allo. [Allo looked at him] Me and the gang wanted to thank you for helping us out with those Tyrannos.

Allo: It's no big deal. We've been dealing with the Tyrannos for years, they always start trouble.

Sonic: Yeah we could tell.

Allo: Forgive me for asking but who are you guys?

Sonic: Oh right. We never officially introduced ourselves, I am Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and here we have my sister Sonia, my brother Manic, my friends Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rotor, Sally, Rouge, and my arch-rival Shadow. And may I ask who you are?

Allo: I am Allo, leader of the Dinosaucers. This is my 2nd in command Bronto Thunder.

Bronto Thunder: Hello there.

Allo: This is Dimetro the scientist and mechanic of the group.

Dimetro: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Allo: And this is Tricero.

Tricero: Greetings.

Allo: And this is my nephew Bonehead and his friend Stego.

Stego: Hi.

Bonehead: It's nice to meet you.

Allo: And last up is our marine biologist Ichy and our mistress of the sky, Teryx.

Ichy: How ya doing?

Teryx: We're sorry that the Tyrannos gave you a tough time.

Sonic: Don't worry about it; this kind of stuff happens to us all the time.

Bonehead: You mean you guys are always in danger?

Rotor: Not all the time.

Ryan: Mind if I ask a question?

Sonic: Sure.

Ryan: I was wondering about that huge gemstone we found when we were leaving the battle, why was it so important?

Sonic: Well you see that was no ordinary piece of jewelry Ryan, it was in fact a Chaos Emerald.

Paul: Chaos Emerald?

Tails: That's right, these gemstones hold can channel miraculous powers unmatched by almost anything in the universe, just one of them alone is powerful enough to charge up a whole city the size of New York or even Tokyo.

Manic: Yeah, they can even let anyone who possesses them to manipulate time and space as well as unleash incredible destructive forces.

Sara: That's incredible.

Ryan: Wait you said one, are there more?

Sonia: Yes, there are a total of seven Chaos Emeralds. Their all the same size but come in different colors.

David: So what would happen if someone would get all seven?

Amy: You'll be able to perform miracles the like of which you never even thought possible.

Teryx: To think such tiny crystals could be able to do so much.

Rouge: Yeah, and because of their mysterious powers they are often the target of many horrible and wicked people.

Ticero: We'll be sure to keep sharp eye for them.

Shadow: Good, because if those Tyrannos find out about them, there's no telling what they might do.

Bronto Thunder: But how are we going to find them?

Sonic: It's a lot easier than you think Bronto Thunder, Shadow and I can be able to sense their presence if their nearby, not to mention if the one we have starts glowing it means that one of them is close. And besides, Tails has his handy-dandy radar that is able to tell us where we can find them.

[All of a sudden Tails radar starts beeping, he pulls it out and sees that one of them is close by]

Tails: Well it must be our lucky day, there's on just 80 kilometers south from here.

David: How far is that?

Dimetro: It's about 50 miles.

Paul: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

[The Secret Scouts ran to their own hovercrafts and started them up]

Ryan: If you guys want you can ride with us.

Sonic: Thanks but no thanks, me and Shadow can go on foot.

Tails: I'm coming with you.

Knuckles: Same here!

Sonia: You can count us in, right Manic?

Manic: Yeah! Wherever Sonic goes, we go!

Allo: Well then I better come along too. And as for the rest of you wait here until we get back. Bronto Thunder, I'm leaving you in charge until then.

Bronto Thunder: You can count on me.

Allo: I know, okay let's move out.

Secret Scouts: Right!

[Allo got into his hovercraft and started it up, Sonia, Manic, and Knuckles decided to ride with Allo, and as the path opened up for them Sonic, Shadow and Tails took off with the Secret Scouts, Allo and his passengers following close behind]

Bonehead: Be careful out there, Uncle Allo.

[Bronto Thunder put a hand to the young Pachycephalosaurus' shoulder]

Bronto Thunder: Don't worry Bonehead; your uncle will be just fine.

[Bonehead was reassured and smile, as Sonic and his crew were taking off, Sonic felt something, and so did Shadow]

Shadow: You still feel it, don't you?

Sonic: Yeah, something's wrong, but I don't know what.

Shadow: We'll figure it out later; right now we have a mission.

Sonic: Right!

[And so they continued onward]


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Dino-Myte Crisis**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Outcomes**

[Back at the Tar Pits, Genghis Rex was venting his anger out on his teammates]

Genghis Rex: You no good Tail-For-Brains, can't you do anything right?!

Quackpot: Hey, you messed up too, so you have no right to get mad at us!

Genghis Rex: You dare talk back to your leader?!

Terrible Dactyl: Please your Scaliness, we tried our best.

Genghis Rex: And even that wasn't enough! And now because of your incompetence the Dinosaucers and those meddlesome mammals got away!

Plesio: That ambussssh wassss your idea any, Chiefassssaur!

Genghis Rex: I told you to never call me that!

Terrible Dactyl: Sir, if I may, we didn't really expect these newcomers to be so skilled.

Genghis Rex: I don't want to hear any more excuses! If you fools all fail me again, I'll have you all cleaning out the Tar Pits until you go extinct! Do I make myself clear?!

Tyrannos: Yes sir, Genghis Rex.

Genghis Rex: Good, your all dismissed.

[Genghis Rex left to his chambers, and as soon as he was gone Quackpot finally cracked]

Quackpot: (Quacks) I can't take it anymore, every time he screw up it's always our fault!

Ankylo: Well, what can we do? He's our boss. (snorts)

Plesio: Well I think he needsss to take a long good look at himssself and sssee that he isn't assss perfect assss he thinksss he isss.

Terrible Dactyl: That would be the day, old boy, but I've had it with him treating us like we can't do anything right.

Brachio: Dactyl, you really shouldn't let this get to you or any of us.

Terrible Dactyl: But how can we not? Every time something doesn't go his way he always yells at us and pushes us around well I've had it!

Quackpot: Same here!

Plesio: Me too!

[The three of them left to their rooms, leaving Brachio, Strayco, and Ankylo in the main room by themselves]

Brachio: Maybe I should go talk to them.

Strayco: You can go ahead and do that I'm going back to my room.

Ankylo: (snorts) Same here.

[The others took off to their rooms as Brachio went after Brachio, Strayco, and Ankylo, meanwhile in Genghis Rex's room he was talking with his sister]

Genghis Rex: I can't believe this! We should have been able to handle that situation, why did our plan fail?!

Dei: Dear brother, you need to stop blaming your teammates and take responsibility for your own actions, they weren't completely at fault and you know it.

Genghis Rex: I know! But how can I when I have to work with incompetent Idiot-Tops like them. And who do Quackpot, Plesio, and Terrible Dactyl think their talking to?! They have some nerve talking to me like that.

Dei: It's only a one-time thing; don't let it get you down. We'll just have to rethink our strategy.

Voice: It looks like you guys might need a little help.

Genghis Rex: Who goes there?

[And out of the shadows appeared someone in a dark cloak with a hood over his face but his snout was clearly visible]

?: I'm just a humble visitor.

Genghis Rex: Just how did you get in here?

?: I made a doorway of my own.

Dei: What do you want?

?: Forgive me for intruding in your lovely sanctuary, but I think I might be able to help you with your mammal infestation.

Dei: The mammals are one thing but the Dinosaucers are another.

?: Oh yes, I heard of them. They are quite a nuisance aren't they? But don't worry they'll be dealt with very soon.

Genghis Rex: I've heard enough, just who are you?

?: I'm glad you asked, allow me to introduce myself. [He took off his hood to reveal his face which was cyan had some green his eyes were yellow and he had spikes coming down the back of his head, there was a horn on his nose and had smaller spikes around his nose and the edge of his eyes] I am Devon Krooth, Ruler of Chron and General of the Reptilian Army.

Dei: Devon Krooth? Sorry never heard of you.

Krooth: I don't hold it against, much like the mammals known as mobians, I come from another world myself, where all reptiles are the dominant race.

Genghis Rex: Really? And you said you want to help us, is that right?

Krooth: Of course.

Genghis Rex: What's the catch?

Krooth: There's no catch, I just want to spread the word across the universe that reptile are the superior beings.

Dei: Ah, pardon me for asking but what can you offer us?

Krooth: Many things, Madame. A powerful army the likes of which none have ever seen and my loyalty.

Dei: Very well, but first, why don't you show us what your capable of?

Krooth: Very well then, why don't you challenge me yourself?

Dei: You want me to battle you?

Krooth: Trust me, you won't be disappointed.

[Krooth took off his cloak and revealed the rest of his body, he had a muscular built, he was around Genghis Rex's height, his body had cyan and green scales, his underbelly was a yellowish color, he had a green cape around his neck that was being held together with a gold chain, on his shoulder he had what appeared to be a skull that was being held by a red strap, he had on gray shorts/loincloth with gold trimmings at the bottom which was held up with a brown leather belt with a silver buckle and had a green gem in the middle of it which was also holding up his sword, on his right arm he had a gold gauntlet with a few red jewels around the wrist area and on his left arm was a gold bracelet]

Dei: Well I like the way you look, so then shall we take this outside.

Krooth: As you wish.

Dei: Brother would you gather up the others and tell them to report outside, please?

Genghis Rex: As you wish. [He went over to the speakers] (through loudspeakers) Attention all Tyrannos report outside at once, this is a direct order from Princess Dei herself.

[Within minutes everyone was outside where they were about to witness Dei go up against Devon]

Ankylo: Who is that guy, Bossasaur?

Genghis Rex: He is known as Devon Krooth, and he wants to help us with our conquest of Reptilon.

Strayco: So then why is he battling your sister?

Genghis Rex: Because she wants to see what he can do.

Dei: You better not go easy on me just because I'm a lady.

[Krooth removed his cape and threw on the ground]

Krooth: Very well, but allow me to discard my sword if you don't mind.

Dei: Fine then.

[Krooth took the strap the was attached to his belt and removed it along with his sword and threw it on top of his cape]

Krooth: Why don't you make the first move?

Dei: Ladies first, huh? You have good manners, I respect that! Okay here I come!

[Dei charged at Krooth and attempted to strike him but he easily blocked the attack]

Genghis Rex: He's pretty good.

Quackpot: Yeah, but I have a bad feeling about him.

Plesio: Ssssame here.

Dei: Not bad, but I'm just getting started.

Krooth: Good. Show me what you've got.

[Dei started punching and kicking at Krooth only for him to either dodge or block the attack]

Brachio: It's like he's not even trying.

Terrible Dactyl: You may very well be right dear boy, maybe he's a lot stronger than we thought.

Dei: I admit you're pretty good, but I'm just getting warmed up.

Krooth: Really? Well then do be so kind as to show me what you're capable of.

Dei: Alright, but don't say you weren't warned.

[Dei charged at Krooth who just simply snapped his finger and all of a sudden the ground around Dei exploded and she was knocked off her feet]

Genghis Rex: But how?

Krooth: You see I have a unique power that no one else possesses, and in case you're wondering it's a form of sorcery from my world, it's long forgotten but very effective once you figure it out.

[Dei got back up, she was a bit bruised]

Dei: I'm impressed Devon, I had no idea you had such powers hidden, makes me wonder what else your hiding.

Krooth: Once I join, I'll show you things that you never thought were possible.

Dei: Very well, welcome aboard.

[Krooth walked over to Dei and shook her hand]

Krooth: Thank you, Madame.

[Genghis Rex may have been shocked but in the end he was satisfied that the Tyrannos were getting a powerful ally against the Dinosaucers]

Genghis Rex: (thinking) {Finally, I'll have edge over Allo and very soon both Reptilon and Earth will be under the rule of the Tyrannos.}

Dei: I think that's enough for one day, everyone return to your quarters.

Tyrannos: Yes milady.

[And so everyone returned to their rooms but Devon stopped Brachio]

Krooth: Excuse me, Brachio, is it?

Brachio: Yes. Can I help you?

Krooth: You mind if I had a word with you in private?

Brachio: Sure I guess.

[Brachio walked off with Devon to talk. Later during the day, Quackpot, Plesio, and Terrible Dactyl were in Genghis Rex and Dei's throne room]

Dei: All right, what is it that you three want?

Terrible Dactyl: Mistress, are you sure we can trust this Krooth guy?

Plesio: Terrible Dactyl issss right. We don't even know him, but yet he comessss flasssshessss a few movessss and he'ssss part of the group.

Genghis Rex: He's given us his loyalty and very soon army that will finally have us rid of those meddlesome Dinosaucers and their pesky mammal friends, and that's a good enough reason to trust him, and I expect you all to cooperate with him.

Quackpot: But sir will all due respect-

Genghis Rex: That's enough! I don't want to hear any more about this! You can either suck it up and deal with it or suffer with the consequences for you insubordination, it's your choice.

[Quackpot and the guys didn't like but they have no choice, they'll have to deal it]

All 3: We understand your scaliness.

Genghis Rex: Good, now go. You're all dismissed.

[They nodded and left the chamber, later that night, the three of them met up in the conference room]

Quackpot: I've had it with this insanity, we're leaving the Tyrannos.

Plesio: I agree, it'ssss about time we left thissss no good gang.

Terrible Dactyl: Quite right. Have you guys got all your things?

Quackpot: Got it all packed.

Plesio: Ssssame here.

Terrible Dactyl: Good. Now let's go while we still have a chance.

[Just as they were about to head out the door they were soon greeted by Brachio]

Brachio: And just where do you three think you're going?

Quackpot: Well, uh we-

Brachio: You were planning on leaving the Tyrannos, weren't you?

[They were shocked, how did Brachio figure it out so quickly?]

Terrible Dactyl: Please, you can't tell Rex this, or we'll be even in more trouble.

Brachio: Relax, I'm not going to report you to him, unless…

Plesio: Unlesssss what?

Brachio: You agree to let me come with you.

Quackpot: Brachio, I never thought you would want to leave the Tyrannos.

Brachio: Well it was fun working with Genghis Rex but things have started to get stale, so I'm deciding to leave the Tyrannos.

Terrible Dactyl: But do you even know where we planned to go?

Brachio: You're going to join the Dinosaucers aren't you?

Plesio: How did you figure that out?

Brachio: It wasn't all that hard to figure out. But you all know it's going to be hard for us to get in, especially since we were their enemies for a long time.

Quackpot: We'll figure something out.

Brachio: Okay, now let's go.

Terrible Dactyl: Agreed.

[And so the four rogues left the Tyranno base, set off to start their new life. Brachio walking behind them thinking about his talk with Devon]

Brachio: Okay, what did you want to talk about?

Krooth: It's about your friends Quackpot, Plesio, and Terrible Dactyl, I think their planning on leaving the Tyrannos.

Brachio: What? You can't be serious!

Krooth: Oh, but I am. When I first came here I noticed that those three are in conflict with their conscience. Tell me, has this happened before?

Brachio: A few times, but they would usually come back to our side because of their loyalty.

Krooth: Well I should let you know this, that loyalty is completely gone.

Brachio: No, it can't be… their actually going through with it.

Krooth: So the idea of betrayal has come across their mind more than once, is that right?

Brachio: Yes, they never actually decided to go along with it, until now.

Krooth: I wouldn't be too surprised, if I were you. In war betrayal is natural, but I wouldn't say them leaving would be total loss.

Brachio: You may not care but I do, sure we get on each other's nerves but we really are buddies.

Krooth: What I mean is, we can find a way to use this to our advantage.

Brachio: How so?

Krooth: Think, if they planned on joining someone let's say the Dinosaucers, we could send in one of our own to find out some of their secrets.

Brachio: I see what you're getting at. And you want me to go with them as a spy?

Krooth: Correct, find out any information you can, and maybe even some on those mobians, they know something and I want to find out what it is.

Brachio: Okay, I can do it. If this works we can finally get a huge advantage over those pests.

Krooth: Now you're talking. Do your boss proud.

[Brachio smirked evilly]

Brachio: Oh I will.

[Brachio came back to reality. He felt a little bitter sweet of this plan because he'd be betraying his good friend Terrible Dactyl but passing up the opportunity to get the information on the Dinosaucers was something he could not pass up. So Brachio, and his "buddies" continued their path, to where a new adventure was about to unfold for them]


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Dino-Myte Crisis**

**Chapter 4: Proving One's Self**

[Inside the Blue Typhoon there was some banging, it was coming for the storage area, and popping out of the door was the Chaotix themselves, and coming out behind was Big]

Vector: Hello! Anybody here?

Julie-Su: Uh, Vec? There's no one here but us.

Big: I hope their okay.

Mighty: Would you guys relax? They'll be fine.

Ray: Yeah, Mighty's right.

[Suddenly they heard some noise in the storage room and decided to take a look, there they found Cream, Cheese, Charmy, and Saffron]

Espio: What are you three doing here?

Cream: We can to help.

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

Vector: No way, you should have stayed back home on Mobius!

Charmy: Don't single us out, Vec! We can handle ourselves!

Vector: I don't care if you could take on the whole team, it's too dangerous for you!

Saffron: We can't go back now! Besides, I wanted to bring this to Princess Sally.

[Saffron showed everyone a small portable hand computer]

Julie-Su: Is that…?

Saffron: Yes, it's NICOLE.

[The small hand computer opened and it began lighting up]

NICOLE: Greetings everyone.

Espio: I don't believe it.

Mighty: NICOLE, you're alright.

NICOLE: Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?

Ray: Well we almost lost you after what Eggman's daughters almost did.

NICOLE: My system wasn't seriously damaged as everyone it was, but it took some time to recover.

Charmy: That doesn't matter, you're okay, and boy is Sally going to be surprised.

Vector: Yeah, let's go find her and the others, split up and search the ship. [Everyone began splitting up and searched every inch of the ship. After 10 minutes everyone met up in the bridge] Any luck finding them?

Julie-Su: No, we searched everywhere.

Mighty: The only thing me and Ray found was this.

[Mighty pulled out a robot that had the built of an average mobian but it was blank]

Ray: We thought this could help NICOLE.

Espio: NICOLE, do you need help linking yourself to the robot.

NICOLE: It would be appreciated.

[Espio took a plug and attached the two machines together and he pressed the button to download NICOLE into the robot. After it was the done the robot stood up and took the form of NICOLE's holographic form]

Cream: You look amazing, NICOLE.

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

NICOLE: Thank you Cream and you too Cheese.

Vector: It's amazing.

[NICOLE began feeling everything around her]

NICOLE: It maybe not be a living body, but it will do just fine.

Julie-Su: Well now that we got that out of the way, we should get back to finding out where Sonic and the others took off.

Saffron: Maybe the monitors can help out with that.

NICOLE: That's exactly what I was thinking.

[NICOLE went over to the monitor and took a look at the footage that was caught earlier today, they were shocked with what they saw]

Vector: I can't believe it, a planet entirely inhabited by dinosaurs.

Espio: Yeah, it is.

Julie-Su: Too bad the first batch of locals they encountered weren't very hospitable.

Mighty: Maybe but luckily the second batch was able to help them out.

Big: Yeah but where did they go?

Ray: That's a good question, Big.

Charmy: Here's another one; what are we going to do about them?!

[Everyone looked out the window and saw a group of anthropomorphic velociraptors approaching the ship, they all hide out of sight]

Cream: There's a whole bunch of them.

Vector: Yeah, and judging by the weapons their carrying, I don't think they're going to be very neighborly either.

Julie-Su: We have to get the Blue Typhoon out of here.

NICOLE: Leave that to me. But I'm going to need time.

Espio: Then we'll have to make time.

Mighty: Now you're talking!

[Everyone was about ready to go outside but Vector stopped Cream, Cheese, Charmy, and Saffron]

Vector: Oh no, you kids are staying in here!

Saffron: But we want to help!

Vector: You're only going to put yourselves in danger if you go out there, so I want you all to stay in here with NICOLE.

Charmy: But Vector-

Vector: Go sit down!

Kids: Yes sir!

[They all found a seat and sat down]

NICOLE: Listen up you guys, a shield has been placed on the ship, you'll be able to pass through but once your outside it won't let you back in unless I deactivate it.

Vector: Got it!

[Back outside the velociraptors were surrounding the ship]

Velociraptor Captain: Remember what the general said, if anything comes out you shoot it, understand?

Soldiers: Yes sir!

[They got their weapons pointed at the hatch ready to fire on anyone that comes out, Vector and the others saw them and remained hidden]

Ray: It's no good, the ships surrounded.

Julie-Su: Not for long, Espio think you could diminish those numbers?

Espio: Leave it to me.

[Espio did a back flip and did Leaf Swirl turning himself invisible, he then successfully got outside without being noticed, then he pulled out a blow dart and some small capsules, he then began placing some in the blow gun and shooting them at the closest soldiers, when the round capsules hit the soldiers they suddenly lost consciousness]

Velociraptor Soldier: What the-?!

[Espio shot a few more capsules rendering even more soldiers unconscious]

Velociraptor Captain: Where is this coming from?

[Espio was about to take some more but then he tripped and was visible in front of everyone, shocking his friends]

Big: Oh no…

Velociraptor Captain: So you're the one who did this to my men. What did you do?

Espio: I don't have to tell you anything.

[The Captain and his remaining soldiers pointed their guns directly in Espio's face with the tip of the captain's almost touching his horn]

Velociraptor Captain: You better think about what you say, and in case you haven't noticed you are surrounded.

Espio: I know, but I'm not scared.

Velociraptor Captain: And why is that?

Espio: Because of this, now guys!

[Vector, Mighty, Ray, Julie-Su, and Big came out and attacked the soldiers using their own perspective attacks to knock out the soldiers]

Velociraptor Captain: You wretched-

Vector: You should have known better than to mess with us, now then why don't you give up?

Velociraptor Captain: Surrender? Never!

Julie-Su: Face facts, dino-breath. You're outnumbered and outmatched.

[The captain noticed a few of his soldiers getting up and he smirked evilly]

Velociraptor Captain: You really think you got me beat?

Mighty: You're really going to ask that?

[Suddenly one of the soldiers grabbed Ray]

Ray: Ahh! Mighty!

[Everyone looked behind them and saw the Ray was being held hostage]

Mighty: Ray no!

Velociraptor Captain: It seemed that your little trick wore off. Now you're the ones outnumbered.

[Not wanting to risk Ray getting hurt or killed the Chaotix and Big had no choice but to surrender]

Vector: Okay you got us.

[Inside Charmy, Cream, Cheese, and Saffron were horrified with what they saw]

Saffron: Oh no, we have to help them!

NICOLE: No, you'll only get captured yourselves.

Charmy: Then what do we do?

NICOLE: I wish I knew.

[The captain looked behind them and saw Quackpot, Brachio, Plesio, and Terrible Dactyl]

Velociraptor Captain: Well, looked what the cat dragged in.

Big: What?

Plesio: What issss going on here?

Velociraptor Captain: We were attacked by these little creeps but we have the situation under control.

Terrible Dactyl: Is that right?

Velociraptor Captain: Of course it is.

Brachio: Well from what I can see, they only attacked you because you were planning on shooting at them the minute you saw them.

Velociraptor Captain: So?

Quackpot: So they had every right to do what they did.

Velociraptor Captain: Don't tell me your sticking up for these outsiders!

Terrible Dactyl: And if we are…

Velociraptor Captain: Then that means, General Krooth was right, you are traitors.

[The velociraptors pointed their guns excluding the ones holding the Chaotix and Big]

Plesio: Now issss thissss really necesssssary?

Velociraptor Captain: Of course it is, think of this as punishment for your betrayal.

Brachio: Fine, if that's how you want to play it…

[Brachio tossed a grenade in the middle of the velociraptors]

Velociraptor Captain: What the-?!

[The grenade released a bunch of smoke covering up the area, the velociraptors couldn't see anything, and then the four former Tyrannos knocked a few of the soldiers including the ones who were holding the Chaotix and Big]

Vector: Don't know who you guys are, but thanks for the help.

Terrible Dactyl: You can thank us later, let's go!

[The gang made a break for the Blue Typhoon and as the smoke cleared the velociraptors noticed that their enemies were gone]

Velociraptor Captain: Curses!

[Inside the bridge, NICOLE was finishing putting in the last minute adjustments]

Julie-Su: NICOLE, are you almost done?

NICOLE: Not yet.

Mighty: Well you better hurry! Their coming!

[The velociraptors were charging at the ship and began firing at it but shields were taking the blasts]

Big: I don't think, those shields will last for long!

Vector: Big's right, NICOLE we don't have much time!

[NICOLE finally punched in the codes]

NICOLE: I got it! Everybody hold on tight!

[She turned on the engines of the Blue Typhoon and then it began to ascend into the air]

Velociraptor Captain: Don't let them get away!

[The soldiers kept blasting at the Blue Typhoon but the shields wouldn't give in, then the Blue Typhoon took off]

Ray: We made it! Alright!

[Everyone was cheering except Brachio]

NICOLE: Okay now let's go find the others.

Vector: Yeah!

[And so the Chaotix, Cream, Cheese, Big, Nicole and the former Tyrannos continued onward to find Sonic and his gang. Whatever dangers await them, they'll be ready]


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Dino-Myte Crisis**

**Chapter 5: A New Friendship**

[Outside the ruins of an old temple was Sonic, his group, the Secret Scouts and Allo were about to make their way in]

David: Are you sure that this Chaos Emerald is in here?

Tails: Absolutely. Sonic, Shadow, you do feel it, right?

Sonic: We feel it.

Shadow: It's definitely here.

Allo: But why here?

[Everyone looked at Allo]

Sara: Allo, what's wrong?

Allo: It's one of the five Temples of Mokushiroku.

Ryan: Mokushiroku?

Allo: Yes, it was because of him that Reptilon was almost destroyed.

[Hearing that shocked everyone]

Knuckles: No way, these temples were made by a destructive madman?!

Allo: That's right. He believed that in order to create a new world, the old one had to be destroyed, many lives were lost that dark day, in order for him to fulfill his selfish ambition.

Paul: But they managed to stop him, right?

Allo: Yes, and he was sentenced to death.

Sonia: But his legacy lives on, and still plagues people to this day.

Manic: That's how it always is.

Shadow: We can't let this stop us, whatever happened in the past, should stay in the past. All you can do is move on. Let's go!

[Shadow walked into the temple]

David: Well that was kind of harsh.

Sonic: Don't hold it against him. He went through something like this when the Black Arms attacked Earth. He knows what it's like to be trapped in the past, and it took him a long time to get out of it and move on.

Ryan: I had no idea.

Knuckles: We've all had our own tragedies growing up. I spent most of my life being guardian of a giant gemstone called the Master Emerald. Tails was separated from his parents when he was four, the Triplets lost their father when they were five, Sally's father was sent to the Zone of Silence, Rotor was forced to evacuate his own home while his family got brainwashed, Antoine was forced to go into hiding with everyone else, Bunnie got partially robotcized and many others lost friends and family to either death or through roboticization.

Sara: That's so sad.

Sonic: But we didn't give up, we kept on fighting, and I'm not going to let the past bring me down, not now or ever!

Tails: Same here! We move forward just like we always do!

Sonia: Yeah!

Manic: Nothing's going to stop us!

[And so the rest of them went in after Shadow, meanwhile the Blue Typhoon was getting close to the temple]

NICOLE: Espio, do you see anything?

Espio: Yeah, down there near that temple!

[Everyone looked and saw the Secret Scouts hovercrafts and Allo's ship]

Quackpot: Their here?!

Terrible Dactyl: Of all the places to find them, why did it have to be this temple?

Big: What's wrong? It's just an old temple, isn't it?

Plesio: That issss no ordinary temple. That once belonged to Reptilonssss mosssst dangeroussss Ssssaurian, Mokusssshiroku.

Vector: He must have been a real threat.

Quackpot: He was. Maybe we should just go.

Mighty: And just leave our friends when we just found them? No way!

Ray: Yeah, we're going in there!

Brachio: Are you crazy?! That temple is dangerous!

Julie-Su: All the more reason for us to go in there! NICOLE, can you land this thing?

NICOLE: Affirmative.

[Nicole landed the Blue Typhoon next to the temple as the others got out]

Vector: Oh no, you kids aren't coming in there with us.

Charmy: Again?! Come on!

Saffron: Yeah, they're our friends too!

Vector: I know but I don't to risk anything happening to you kids!

Cream: But what about, Tails?! He's always in danger and he's just eight!

[Hearing that shocked Vector]

Charmy: We may be young, but we've shown what we can do.

Saffron: Yeah, if Tails can do it, so can we!

[Vector sighed and came to a decision]

Vector: Okay, but if it gets too dangerous I want you three to return to the ship, and that goes to you too Cheese.

Kids: Yes sir!

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

[And so the others entered the temple as the former Tyrannos watched them]

Brachio: Those fools, they have no idea what danger awaits them.

Plesio: Maybe not, but their determined to help their friendssss and I ssssay we sssshould at leasssst try and help them.

Quackpot: Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to try.

[Plesio and Quackpot took off after them]

Terrible Dactyl: Their right old chap, we have to do something.

[Terrible Dactyl soon followed leaving Brachio alone]

Brachio: (thinking) {I can't believe I'm doing this.}

[Brachio soon followed as well, meanwhile further down in the temple]

Sara: This place is giving me the creeps.

Ryan: Stay strong, Sara. We'll get through this.

Allo: Your brother's right Sara, don't be afraid, your with us.

[Shadow soon walked up to Tails]

Shadow: Anything yet?

Tails: No, it's so weird the radars being jammed.

[On the radar it was saying "Signal Jammed"]

Shadow: That is strange. Maybe there's more to this temple then meets the eye.

[Back with Vector and his team, they were trying to find their way around]

Vector: This is crazy! How are we going to find them, this place is like a maze.

Espio: I'm more curious about these torches.

Julie-Su: Yeah, if this place was abandoned how come these are here?

Mighty: We can figure that out later. We need to keep looking.

Ray: Mighty's right we can't give up.

[All of a sudden Quackpot's foot sunk and it turned to be a switch]

Terrible Dactyl: Oh no, the traps!

[All of a sudden a giant stone block came falling down and almost squash Big but Plesio saved him]

Big: Thanks.

Plesio: Don't mention it!

Charmy: Guys, watch out!

[All of a sudden spears came out of the wall and was trying to hit them]

Vector: Everybody run!

[Meanwhile on Sonic's side, they were trying to avoid the traps themselves, they had to avoid trap doors, crushing walls, spears coming up from the walls and ceiling]

Sonic: I don't get it, why is this happening?

Knuckles: Guess we're not the only ones in the temple!

Sonia: Oh no!

[All of a sudden a spinning blade came at everyone, but they managed to dodge it in time]

Manic: That was close!

Paul: We have to keep moving or we're going to be road kill!

Shadow: I agree, let's go!

[And so they kept going down the same path, as Vector and his group came running down their path, they all made into the central room of the temple, then all of sudden they all saw each other]

Saffron: There they are!

Cream: We actually found them!

[Sonic and his group were shocked]

Manic: I don't believe it, the Chaotix, Cream, Cheese, and even Big are here.

Sonia: But why?

David: I think the better question is, what are they doing with those guys?

[They all looked and saw Quackpot, Terrible Dactyl, Plesio, and Brachio]

Brachio: Fancy meeting you here, Allo.

Allo: Sorry I can't say the same!

Shadow: Guys, what are you doing with those guys? They're the enemy!

Julie-Su: But they're here to help us!

Knuckles: Help us?! These guys and their gang tried to kill us, why should we trust them?!

Julie-Su: Because they helped us!

[Hearing that shocked Sonic's group, especially the Secret Scouts and Allo]

Sara: They helped you?

Mighty: Yeah, they helped us fight off a group of dinosaurs working for someone named Krooth.

Allo: (thinking) {Krooth? Where have I heard that name before?}

Tails: Hey I hate to break up this reunion but I think I see the Chaos Emerald.

[Everyone looked and saw a green gemstone]

Quackpot: Are you saying we came all this way for that little rock?!

Sonic: Well, in case you haven't noticed Eggbrain! That gemstone is giving off a powerful aura.

[Suddenly the statues near the Chaos Emerald began to move as if they were alive]

Ryan: Uh oh.

[The statues came at the gang but they all got out of the way]

Shadow: Looks like we're going to have to get our hands dirty!

Sonic: You got that right! Let's take 'em down!

[And so the group split up into four teams, Sonic, Shadow, Sonia, and Manic were one, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, and Big were the second, the Chaotix was the third, and Allo, the Secret Scouts and former Tyrannos were the last team, each facing off with a statue]

Charmy: Time to rock n' roll!

[And so they began fighting. After a few minutes they managed to defeat the statues, but their victory was short when the ground around the Secret Scouts began to crumble]

Allo: Oh no, kids watch out!

[But it was too late, they couldn't move in time and they began to fall but Brachio, Plesio and Quackpot caught the boys while Sara was still plummeting]

Ryan: No, Sara!

[Terrible Dactyl flew down after her and caught her]

Sara: I never thought I say this but, boy am I glad to see you, Terrible Dactyl. Thanks.

Terrible Dactyl: You're welcome.

[And so he brought her back to her brother who came over to hug her]

Ryan: Oh Sara, thank goodness you're okay!

Sara: Yeah, we can all thank Terrible Dactyl for that.

Allo: And I should thank you for saving these kids.

Plesio: Think nothing of it.

Quackpot: We had to do something.

Brachio: Whatever.

Knuckles: What? Not use to playing the hero?

Brachio: You could say that.

Sonic: Well hate to break this up this lovely conversation but I think we need to go. Shadow, did you get the Chaos Emerald?

Shadow: I got it right here.

[Shadow came up to everyone with the Chaos Emerald in his hand]

Sonic: Good, can you get all of us out of here?

Shadow: Not by myself.

Sonic: Right. Everyone gather around!

[They all did so]

Shadow: Ready?

Sonic: Yeah!

[Shadow held the emerald in the air as Sonic held up his hand to touch it]

Both: Chaos Control!

[And in a flash of light they all disappeared, outside they reappeared]

David: Wow that was so cool! What was that?

Knuckles: You just witnessed Chaos Control.

Paul: Is that what that flash of light was?

Julie-Su: It sure is! It allows the user to control the flow of time, but it can also be used as a way to warp from one place to another.

Ryan: Interesting.

[Allo looked at the former Tyrannos]

Allo: We owe you four for helping us out back there.

Terrible Dactyl: Thanks, we appreciate your gratitude.

Sara: But we do, if it weren't you we wouldn't be standing here.

Paul: Hey, maybe you should join the Dinosaucers!

Plesio: Ussss assss Dinossssaucerssss? But we can't accept that.

Sara: But why not?

Quackpot: I don't think it's right for us, after all the trouble we gave you.

Ryan: We can put that all behind us, you've proven to us that we can trust you.

Allo: Ryan's right. It's the least we could do. So what do you say?

[The four former Tyrannos began talking to themselves]

Terrible Dactyl: Should we do it?

Quackpot: I don't know.

Brachio: Well I say we give it shot.

Plesio: Brachio'ssss right! What have we got to losssse?

[They stopped talking and Terrible Dactyl walked up to Allo]

Terrible Dactyl: We talked it over and our answer is yes, we will gladly join you.

Allo: Very well, welcome aboard.

[Allo held out his hand as Terrible Dactyl shook it, then they stopped]

Terrible Dactyl: I promise you won't regret it.

Allo: Good. Now let's get back to the base.

Everyone: Right!

[The scouts got onto their rides, as the mobians returned to the Blue Typhoon, and Allo and the former Tyrannos climbed aboard the Dino-craft, then they took for the Dinosaucers Headquarters]


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Dino-Myte Crisis**

**Chapter 6: One thing after another**

[Everyone arrived back at the Lava-Dome where as soon as Sonic stepped out Amy gave him her usual hug]

Amy: Oh Sonic, you're back. Did you find the emerald?

Sonic: We sure did, and something else.

[NICOLE came out which surprised Sally]

Sally: NICOLE, is that you?

NICOLE: Yes Princess Sally, it is me.

[Sally ran up to NICOLE and hugged her]

Sally: I missed you so much.

NICOLE: And I have missed you.

[Everyone of Sally's friends were happy to see the two of them so happy]

Allo: But the surprises don't stop here. Come on out guys.

[And out of the ship came the four former Tyrannos, shocking the team]

Rouge: You brought them back here?! Why?

Shadow: Because they want to join the Dinosaucers.

[They were all dumbfounded]

Rotor: Join the Dinosaucers?

Sonia: Yeah, it's strange but I think they mean it.

Tricero: Are you absolutely sure?

Manic: Well of course, but you don't have to take our word for it, ask the Scouts.

Allo: Go on, you can speak your mind.

[Sara was the first to speak up]

Sara: It's true, they want to help us?

Bonehead: But how can we trust them?

Ryan: We wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for them.

Bronto Thunder: Sara, they actually saved you.

Sara: Yes, and they want to make up for the trouble they caused, we should at least give them a chance.

Stego: Forget it! They expect us to just forgive them?

Plesio: Whether or not you forgive ussss, is entirely up to you. But we will do whatever it takessss to prove that we are capable of ssssomething more than jussst causssing mayhem.

Knuckles: I say we give it a shot. I mean they have as much right as anyone here.

Ichy: Well, I guess we don't anything to lose.

Teryx: Let's give 'em a shot.

Allo: Then it's agreed. They are now Dinosaucers.

Terrible Dactyl: Thank you, Allo.

Allo: It's my pleasure. But now you're going to have to get into uniform.

Quackpot: What's wrong with what we got on?

Allo: Nothing, but if you're going to be a part of this team, you have go by the rules, like everyone else.

Plesio: Ssssoundssss fair. Where can we find our new uniformssss?

Allo: I'll gladly show you.

[Allo took the former Tyrannos away to change and after a few minutes they returned]

Amy: Well that was fast.

[Everyone looked at the former Tyrannos and saw that they had on matching Dinosaur uniforms, only they matched the colors of their old outfits]

Ichy: Hey, that actually looks good on you guys.

Quackpot: Thanks. I feel like a new dinosaur.

Terrible Dactyl: You're not the only one.

Brachio: Eh.

Bronto Thunder: You don't seem to be very happy, Brachio.

Plesio: Give him time, he'll sssstart to like it, I know I do.

Sonic: Well with you guys on our side, we have an edge over the enemy.

Terrible Dactyl: If only that were true.

Manic: What do you mean?

Plesio: Before we left ssssome sssstrange newcomer going by the name of Devon Krooth hassss allied himsssself with Dei and Genghissss Rex.

Sonia: And how is that going to change anything?

Brachio: Because, he's stronger than Dei and Genghis Rex put together.

[Everyone was shocked with what they heard]

Shadow: You can't be serious.

Terrible Dactyl: Oh, but he is. And he has an army of powerful soldiers at his disposal.

Sonic: If that's the case, then we'll have to be a bit more careful.

Plesio: You think he might know of that gemsssstone you were looking for?

Sonic: That we don't know but we can't take any risks if they find them and figure out how they work, this planet will be in big trouble.

Quackpot: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find them.

Sonic: We'll have to do it in the morning it's getting late.

Allo: He's right. Okay, everyone bed time.

[The mobians went back onboard the Blue Typhoon as the others went to their rooms. All that were left were the Secret Scouts and the new recruits]

Paul: If you want we can show you to your rooms.

Plesio: That would be very generoussss of you.

David: Okay come with us.

[As they went to find their rooms on the outside were two figures wearing long dark coats that covered most of their bodies but their tails were sticking out, and they appeared reptilian]

Cloaked Figure #1: You sense it too, don't you?

Cloaked Figure #2: Yes, I haven't felt anything like it.

[And so they continued on their mysterious path]


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Dino-Myte Crisis**

**Chapter 7: Next stop the Bayou**

[The next morning everyone met up in the main room]

Allo: Okay, is everyone here?

Ryan: Not everyone, Sonic and Knuckles are still out like lights.

Terrible Dactyl: Should we try to wake them?

Shadow: Good luck with that. They are heavy sleepers.

[Back in the Blue Typhoon Sonic and Knuckles were in the same room, Sonic was on top and Knuckles was at the bottom]

Sonic: (snoring) Sure, I would like another chili dog.

Knuckles: (snores)

[Suddenly their closet door opened and out it came two animals, the first was a dog with cream and brown fur, while the second was a dinosaur with teal and magenta scales]

Dog: (yawns)

[The dinosaur walked over to Knuckles and nudged his nose at his hand]

Dinosaur: (sniffing)

[The dog jumped onto the dinosaur's back and onto Sonic's bed, and when he was on top he began licking Sonic's face]

Sonic: Pleh! Ugh! Okay, okay! I'm awake.

[Sonic's eyes opened up and he saw a dog in his face]

Dog: (panting)

Sonic: Muttski?! Is that you?

[Muttski nodded and they start hugging]

Muttski: (pants)

Sonic: It's so great to see you, boy. But you didn't come alone did you?

[Muttski shook his head and pointed to the dinosaur]

Dinosaur: (happily roars)

[The roar woke Knuckles up and he saw the dinosaur]

Knuckles: Chomps?

Chomp: Uh-huh!

[Knuckles starts hugging Chomps]

Sonic: Talk about a reunion.

Knuckles: Yeah, the others will be surprised to see this.

Sonic: Let's go find them.

[Sonic, Knuckles, Muttski, and Chomps ran outside the Blue Typhoon where Amy, Sonia, Manic, Sally, Rotor, Tails, and Big were waiting]

Sonia: It's about time you two woke up.

Knuckles: Yeah, sorry for keeping you waiting.

Manic: Don't sweat it, dude. And I see you what woke ya'll up.

[Muttski and Chomps came up to the others as Sonia and Manic began petting them]

Sally: Looks like the Chaotix weren't the only ones stowing away on the ship.

Tails: They must have snuck aboard because they were worried about their owners.

Sonic: Well their stuck with us for a while.

Rotor: Looks like it, come on, Allo's waiting for us.

[Everyone was heading to the briefing room but Big stopped]

Amy: Big, you coming?

Big: Uh, yeah. Give me a minute.

[Big went to his room and grabbed his rod, but then he opened his closet door and out of it came a large green frog]

Frog: (ribbits)

Big: Froggy!

[Big hugged Froggy]

Froggy: (croaks)'

[Big took Froggy to the briefing room]

Shadow: Good, you're all here. And it seems we have some other friends.

David: Wow, you have a pet frog?

Big: His name's Froggy.

Sara: Me and Paul have some pets too.

Ray: Really? Where are they?

Paul: Their over there, with the little ones and the other pets.

[Ray looked and saw Cream, Cheese, Charmy, Muttski, and Chomps playing with Sara's cat and Paul's dog]

Mighty: They sure are adorable, but what's their name and who do they belong to?

Sara: The cat's mine and her name is Misty. And that's Charlie.

Julie-Su: Well they seem to be having fun.

Shadow: Back to the topic at hand. Tails' radar picked up another Chaos Emerald and it's located within a bayou about 60 kilometers west from here.

Sonic: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find that emerald.

Bronto Thunder: It's not that simple Sonic, the bayou is very big and unless you have someone to help you find your way, you'll just end up getting lost.

Knuckles: But we have the radar, won't that help.

Tails: I don't think so, we also discovered another temple just like the last one we were in.

Quackpot: Then that means...

Terrible Dactyl: The signal will get jammed and even with Sonic and Shadow's help.

Plesio: But there mussst be sssomeone who knowsss their way around! Bronto Thunder, do you know anyone that can help ussss?

Bronto Thunder: Well, there is my girlfriend Apatty, she is a swamp boater.

Vector: But we're dealing with bayous.

Bronto Thunder: She also works with those too.

Sonic: Lucky us. I'll be taking Big, Froggy, Vector, Shadow, Tails, Sonia, Manic, and Knuckles.

Allo: Alright. Ichy, you Bronto Thunder, Plesio, and Quackpot will be coming with us.

Ichy, Bronto Thunder, Plesio, and Quackpot: Right!

Dimetro: What can we do, Allo?

Allo: Dimetro, I want you and Ryan to help Sally and Rotor find out more about this Devon Krooth guy.

David: So you want the rest of us to go ask around the neighborhood?

Allo: To put it simply, yes.

Sara: Allo, I want to come with you.

Allo: Sorry Sara, but you're need with the Scouts. I can't risk you or them getting hurt again.

Sara: But Allo…

[Ryan placed a hand on his sister's shoulder]

Ryan: It's for the best Sara.

Sara: Okay, but you better be careful.

Allo: Don't worry, we will. Let's go!

[And so Allo's group made their way to the Dino-Crafts but Muttski and Chomps got in the triplets and Knuckles' way]

Sonia: Muttski, you know we have to go.

Muttski: (whines)

Manic: She's right. We have a job to do.

[Chomps wouldn't get out of Knuckles' way]

Knuckles: Chomps, I have to go, they need me.

Chomps: (whimpers)

Knuckles: Don't worry we'll be fine.

[Muttski and Chomps sadly got out of their way as the four made their way into the Dino-Craft]

Plesio: Thossse petsss of yoursss are very loyal.

Sonic: They're more then pets, they're family.

Knuckles: Yeah, Chomps has been with me ever since I was a kid.

Shadow: But maybe they had a reason for acting like that.

Quackpot: Why do you say that?

Shadow: It's that uneasy feeling I've got and it might be coming from that Devon Krooth guy you're talking about.

Ichy: Whoever he is, he won't beat us.

Plesio: Don't be to sssure about that. He wasss able to beat Rex'ssss sssissster without even breaking a sssweat.

Bronto Thunder: Then we'll just have to be a bit more careful when we meet him.

Plesio: For your sssake, I hope sssso.

Allo: Alright everyone! Strap in!

[The dinosaurs found their seats, Sonic and Shadow sat with Allo, Sonia and Manic sat with Ichy, Knuckles and Vector sat with Plesio, and finally, Tails, Big, and Froggy sat with Quackpot as they took off toward the Bayou. But little did they know Krooth was watching them from afar]

Krooth: So they're on their way to the bayou to find this so called Chaos Emerald. It must be of great importance to them. I better go check it out for myself.

[Devon vanished into thin air, as Allo's group continued their way to the Bayou to meet Apatty]


	8. Chapter 8

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Dino-Myte Crisis**

**Chapter 8: Going down the Bayou**

[Allo's group arrived on the outskirts of the Bayou, as they departed from the ship]

Allo: Well this is it.

[The mobians looked and to their surprise the Bayou was huge]

Knuckles: Wow, it's enormous.

Vector: And I thought the Frog Forest back on Mobius was big.

Big: So where is this Apatty girl?

Bronto Thunder: She should be around. I knew I should have given her a call earlier.

Tails: I could fly around and find her.

Allo: There's no need. Look.

[Everyone looked and a saw a female Apatosaurus wearing a tannish gray dress]

Bronto Thunder: Apatty!

[Bronto Thunder ran toward his girlfriend and was so shocked but happy to see him]

Apatty: Bronto Thunder!

[She ran toward him, and as they got closer they embraced lovingly]

Shadow: Guess it's been a while since they saw each other.

Allo: Well when you're up against the Tyrannos you're nothing but busy.

Quackpot: Easy there Allo, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.

Allo: What?

Tails: Did he really just pull that old Earth joke?

Knuckles: Would you believe me if I said no?

Tails: Nope.

Knuckles: Then no.

Plesio: Can we pleassse hurry? If we don't hurry we'll lossse the emerald.

Ichy: I hate to say it but I'll have to go with Plesio on this one.

Allo: Very well. Bronto Thunder, if you would.

Bronto Thunder: Right. Apatty, do you think you can help us?

Apatty: Of course. What do you need to find?

[Sonic walked up to Apatty and pulls out a Chaos Emerald]

Sonic: Have you seen anything that looks like this?

[Apatty got a closer look at it and realized something]

Apatty: I've seen that somewhere before! It was in a small shop here, but the building collapsed because of a bad termite infection and the gem was lost in the bottom of the bayou.

Shadow: Then it's a good thing we got you Vector.

Vector: Yeah, I've been in plenty of bayous so this is something I can do.

Bronto Thunder: Apatty, could you get us you're biggest boat?

Apatty: Sure thing. But I'm coming with you.

Allo: That's good. We would get lost if we didn't bring anyone familiar with the territory.

Apatty: Alright, follow me please.

[Everyone followed Apatty to her boat house, and there were many different types of boats. The one they stopped in front was a paddle boat that was built for tourism]

Quackpot: What is this? I thought we were looking for gems not throw a party.

[Plesio smacked Quackpot upside his head]

Plesio: Now issss not the time for your corny jokessss, Quackpot.

Apatty: Well, let's get going.

[Everyone got on board the boat and Apatty started the engines and they headed off into the bayou. Suddenly out of nowhere appeared Krooth, grinning wickedly]

Krooth: So these guys live up to the philosophy "all work and no play," that's lame. Maybe I should follow them and liven things up a little.

[Krooth jumps up onto a nearby branch and follows after them, back on the boat the team was going over their plan]

Knuckles: So any ideas on how we find the emerald?

Sonia: We brought Big and Froggy here. Maybe they can help.

Tails: Exactly. Big, I want you to listen very closely.

Big: Okay.

Tails: We need you to send Froggy out into the bayou.

Big: What?

Shadow: But Big, we need him. For what I've heard, Froggy had swallowed a Chaos Emerald in the past, and because of it he must have absorbed a bit of its powers which mean we can use that to find the emerald.

Big: Oh, but how are we going to be able to get him back if there's trouble.

Manic: Well, we'll have Vector, Ichy, and Plesio go with him to make sure nothing happens.

Ichy: Don't worry Big, we'll keep him safe.

Big: Okay. You hear that Froggy? It's your time to shine.

Froggy: Ribbit!

[Froggy jumped into the water]

Sonic: Maybe we just need a bit of music to help lighten up the mood.

[Sonic, Sonia, and Manic activated their medallions and their instruments appeared before them]

Bronto Thunder: Wow!

Sonic: And just to make sure we don't blow your eardrums out my Dinosaucers buddies, we'll the frequency to where even you can be able to listen to it with no problem.

Bronto Thunder: Do you think this will help?

Sonia: It might. Music always moves people and helps motivate them.

Manic: And for our audience we'll play one of our big hits. And Big we'll let you use you're accordion for this one.

Big: Oh goody.

[He pulls out his accordion]

Sonic: Ready!

Sonia & Manic: Ready!

Sonic: Then let the good times roll!

[The music begins playing]

Sonic: _Hey, come on everybody. come and have some fun. Dance to the fiddle 'till the morning comes. Put in some Cajun 'n' Zydeco _

Triplets: _Just like down on the bayou! _

Sonic: _We gotta cover man down in Cajun beat. A Louisiana fiddle turnin' up the heat. Accordion sounds oh so sweet _

Triplets: _Just like down on the bayou! _

Sonic: _Let's go! _

[Big starts playing his accordion]

Vector: Here we go!

[Vector, Ichy, and Plesio jumped in with Froggy as they began following Froggy who was looking for the Chaos Emerald as they protected him from anything that tried to attack him]

Sonic: _Come on, let the good times roll. Come on, let the music flow. Tell everybody you know, it's time to let go! Hey, come on everybody. come and have some fun. Dance to the fiddle 'till the morning comes. Put in some Cajun 'n' Zydeco _

[Froggy found the Chaos Emerald, and Vector grabbed it, then they four them swam back to the boat]

Triplets: _Just like down on the bayou! _

Sonic: _Whoa_, _just like down on the bayou! _

[Just as the song ended and everyone applauded the song as Vector and his group climbed back on]

Ichy: Wow, even though I was deep down in the water, I could still hear that song and it really helped motivate me.

Plesio: And the ssssound of your insssstrumentssss didn't hurt our eardrumssss at all.

Allo: That's good. So any luck finding the Chaos Emerald?

Vector: It's right here.

[He showed everyone a blue Chaos Emerald]

Knuckles: Alright we're making progress!

Big: Good job, Froggy.

Froggy: Ribbit!

[They heard clapping and tried to find out where it came from, until Shadow spotted someone on the balcony, it was Krooth]

Krooth: Nicely done, everyone. You found a Chaos Emerald and played a wonderful song to help motivate the search team.

Sonic: Is that Krooth?!

Plesio: Yessss that issss Krooth.

Krooth: Plesio, Quackpot! It's great to see you two again. How have you been?

Quackpot: We were doing fine until you showed up.

Krooth: How harsh. And I was just trying to have a good time.

Shadow: Give it rest! We know what you really are, a dangerous monster.

Krooth: Monster? Me, a monster? Oh, now you've gone and hurt my feelings. (Fake Sobs, then cackles)

Vector: I've heard enough out of you!

[Vector charged at Krooth and was about to punch him but the reptilian sent Vector flying into Big who accidentally threw Froggy and the Chaos Emerald, which Krooth caught]

Krooth: I think I'll be taking this lovely little gem as a souvenir, you can keep the frog.

[Krooth threw Froggy at them as Knuckles caught them, and as he was about to leave, Sonic and Shadow got in front of him]

Sonic: You're going anywhere, Krooth!

Krooth: My, my, aren't we determined?

Sonic: Shut up! Give us back the Chaos Emerald, right now!

Krooth: I'm afraid that is something I can't do. For you see, I need this for something very important.

Sonia: Like what?

Krooth: I can't tell you that.

Manic: Start talking!

Krooth: Sorry kids, but if I told you it would spoil the surprise, and everyone loves surprises.

Shadow: I've heard enough out of you! Chaos Spear!

[Shadow launched a few Chaos Spears at Krooth who simply brushed them aside]

Krooth: If you want to get the Emerald back then meet me at the temple that is in this bayou, and make sure it's just you two.

Shadow: So you're running away?

Krooth: No. I'm simply relocating. Fighting on a boat that size wouldn't cut it. So we'll continue our little battle there. See you then.

[Krooth jumped off the boat and out into the distance]

Sonic: I guess we have no choice but to follow him there.

Plesio: Are you crazy?! You two can't take him on by yourssselvesss!

Shadow: If we don't do it, we'll lose the Chaos Emerald, and that's a risk we can't take. Apatty, do you have any life boats we can use?

Apatty: Of course, but be careful.

Sonic: We'll try.

[Sonic and Shadow got into one of the lifeboats, the boat was put into the water and Shadow started the engine and they made their way to the temple. Will they be able to take on Krooth by themselves, and what does the reptilian have in store for the two hedgehogs?]


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Dino-Myte Crisis**

**Chapter 9: Hedgehogs VS Reptilians**

[Sonic and Shadow found the island where the temple was and waiting for them was Krooth himself]

Krooth: Welcome gentlemen, I'm glad you are here. Now the fun can really begin.

Shadow: Don't push it, bud. We're only doing this so we can get the Chaos Emerald back.

Krooth: You really want this back so bad, don't you? If you ask me, going through all this trouble to find some pretty rock, it's just not worth it.

Sonic: Well we're not asking you! And besides you seem interested in them too, so that's reason enough for us to make sure you don't any of them.

Krooth: So my source of info was right, there are more out there.

Shadow: Source? What do you mean?!

Krooth: Do you really think I'm going to tell you? That would be too easy!

Sonic: If you don't tell us, then we'll beat it out of you!

Krooth: Let's see you try!

[Krooth took out his sword and then it started glowing, he grasped it with both hands and then the light split into two, when it faded, Krooth was now holding two swords]

Shadow: What the-?!

Krooth: It's impressive isn't it? Now let's cut to the chase!

[Krooth charged at the two hedgehogs and was about to slash at them but they managed to get out of the way before they got cut]

Sonic: That was close he almost turned us into chopped liver.

Krooth: Not bad, you two are pretty fast. But let's see if you can keep it up!

[Krooth continued slashing at the two hedgehogs as they kept dodging his attacks, they tried to fight but Krooth wouldn't give them enough time, and every time they tried to get some distance he would keep on coming]

Sonic: This is bad.

Shadow: I know, and this guy is just toying with us.

Krooth: Don't tell me you two are giving up, I'm just getting started.

Sonic: What are we going to do?

Shadow: I wish I knew.

Voice: Use these!

[Sonic and Shadow looked to their left at nearby tree as they saw two cloaked figures tossed them two swords as they took off]

Sonic: Wait! Who are you guys?

Shadow: Sonic, get ready here he comes!

[Sonic and Shadow grabbed their perspective swords and unsheathed them as Krooth came, but they managed to block it]

Krooth: For your sakes boys, you better know how to use those swords.

Sonic: We'll show you!

[Sonic and Shadow pushed Krooth's blade away and then they both did a Dash Attack on him, it sent him flying but he regained his balance and landed on his feet]

Krooth: Nicely done, now let's have some real fun.

Shadow: You ready Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah! Let's do it to it!

[Sonic and Shadow charged at Krooth who charged at them as well and then they began clashing. Meanwhile back at the paddleboat everyone was still waiting paitently for Sonic and Shadow to return]

Plesio: Thissss issss bad. Thosssse two don't have any idea what that nutcasssse can do!

Vector: Aw, come on. Sonic and Shadow can handle it. They're strong enough on their own, but together their pretty much two-person army.

Quackpot: This isn't a joke! Krooth is more dangerous than he lets on!

Ichy: But I thought you guys left the Tyrannos soon after he joined forces with Rex and Dei.

Plesio: We did. At firsssst we weren't sssure about it but after he sssshowed hissss sssskillssss againsssst Princessssss Dei, we had a feeling he was hiding something.

Apatty: And are you sure about that?

Plesio: Of coursssse!

[Bronto Thunder noticed that his leader was thinking about something]

Bronto Thunder: Allo, is something wrong?

Allo: As a matter of fact there is. I'm curious is to how he was able to find us, and even stranger is that he knew about the Chaos Emerald.

Sonia: You don't think he's been eavesdropping on us do you?

Allo: It's possible, Sonia. Or maybe there's a spy among us.

Manic: A spy?!

Allo: That's right. I hate to be the one to point fingers but our only suspects are the new recruits.

[Hearing that shocked Plesio and Quackpot]

Quackpot: Are you saying that the spy is either me or my buds?

Allo: I'm afraid so. But that'll have to wait until we know for sure.

Knuckles: Yeah, I'd be more worried about Sonic and Shadow.

Tails: I hope their okay.

Big: I'm sure their doing fine.

[Back at the temple Sonic, Shadow, and Krooth were still clashing. Sonic and Shadow got some cuts and bruises, they were even bleeding a little, but Krooth he only have a few scraps]

Krooth: You boys have done very well, but I'm afraid I'll have to put an end to this little struggle of yours.

[Krooth was slowly walking toward them as Sonic and Shadow were struggling to get up]

Sonic: No! We can't die here!

Shadow: I refuse to be killed by someone like him!

[Krooth began picking up speed]

Krooth: Say you're prayers!

[Suddenly Sonic and Shadow tapped into their inner strengths and got back up as Krooth was about to strike at them. They blocked his attack with their swords]

Sonic: We're not losing to you, Krooth!

Shadow: And you're not going anywhere with that Chaos Emerald!

[Krooth was surprised with what he was seeing]

Krooth: (thinking) {No way. Are they really this powerful?!}

[Suddenly, their swords broke from the pressure and just as Krooth was about to retreat Sonic and Shadow grabbed his wrists]

Shadow: We're not done with you!

Sonic: You started this fight Krooth and you're going to see it to the end!

[Krooth tried to struggle as Sonic and Shadow began building up energy in their free hands, blue energy was being built up in Sonic's right hand as yellow energy was building up in Shadow's left hand]

Krooth: (thinking) {This is impossible! Their building up so much energy in those little spheres}

Sonic: Wind…

Shadow: Chaos….

Both: STRIKE!

[They both launched their free hands at Krooth and when it made contact the two energies began mixing into each other as they became green, then Krooth was engulfed in the blast]

Krooth: (Screams)

[Krooth was launched into the temple entrance and collided with the door, Sonic and Shadow saw the emerald and grabbed it]

Shadow: We got the second emerald.

Sonic: Yeah, let's get out of here.

[Just as they were about to return to their boat, suddenly Krooth emerged out of the rubble all bruised up and bloody]

Krooth: You won this round hedgehogs but know this; you're victory will be short. Next time we meet you're as good as dead.

[Krooth vanished into thin air]

Sonic: We'll see about that. Shadow, do you have enough strength to help me turn this boat around?

Shadow: Yeah.

[And the two did so and turned the boat around]

Sonic: I'll drive this time, okay?

Shadow: Fine, just make sure you don't crash the boat.

Sonic: (Chuckles) I'll try my best.

[They got into the boat as Sonic started the motor and then they took off back to their friends]


	10. Chapter 10

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Dino-Myte Crisis**

**Chapter 10: Friend or Foe?**

[Back at the boat Allo and the others were getting real worried]

Sonia: Okay, they've been gone long enough, Tails could you go and see if their okay?

Tails: I don't have to, look!

[Everyone saw that Sonic and Shadow were coming back]

Manic: They did it!

Plesio: I don't believe it. They actually ssssurvived.

Knuckles: Well that's what you get for underestimating them.

[Sonic and Shadow got closer to Apatty's boat and climbed aboard]

Vector: So did you guys get the Chaos Emerald?

Sonic: Yep.

[Sonic held up the blue Chaos Emerald]

Big: Oh goody!

Quackpot: So how did you two manage to beat that psycho?

Sonic: It wasn't easy, at first he had the advantage over us, but then two guys came by and gave us swords to help even out the odds, and when we saw an opening we combined our attacks and took him down.

Bronto Thunder: Guess he isn't as tough as the others say he is.

Shadow: No, he's very powerful and very dangerous. He was merely toying with us back there, but the next time he tries something like that, we'll be ready for him.

Plesio: But it issss impresssssive that you two managed to beat him, not even the princessssss was able to beat him and he was merely holding back.

Sonic: Yeah, but I would like to know who those two were that gave us those swords, we didn't get the chance to thank them.

Voice: There's no need for you to thank us, we were just trying to make things fair for you.

[Everyone looked and saw two cloaked figures standing at the edge of the boat]

Apatty: What do you want?!

Cloaked Figure #1: Just calm down, we're not here to cause trouble.

Allo: Then why are you here?

Cloaked Figure #2: We came to see if the hedgehogs were doing okay.

Shadow: We're fine, just a bit banged up.

Cloaked Figure #1: We can see that.

Allo: Just who are you two?

Cloaked Figure #2: We're so glad you asked. Allow us to properly introduce ourselves.

[They took off their cloaks to reveal what they looked like, the first one looked like a reptile-like humanoid, with green and black armor and was wearing a black jumpsuit, the second one looked more like a lizard wearing gladiator armor]

Lizardman: I am Aeon Calcos of the Lizard-people. And this is Reptile of the Zaterrans.

Apatty: Zaterran?

Reptile: Their a group of people that have evolved from dinosaurs, so in way I'm like you guys.

Allo: But why are you here?

Reptile: We're just checking to see if Sonic and Shadow are okay.

Sonic: You know who we are?

Aeon: Of course, we know all of you. We've been watching you for some time.

Vector: So are you guys going to help us fight against Krooth?

Reptile: Sorry but we can't get directly involved.

Knuckles: What do you mean?

Reptile: It's our way, we're terribly sorry.

Shadow: Then why did you give us those swords earlier?

Aeon: We were training and besides those swords were expendable.

Sonic: So we could have been killed back there?

Reptile: Almost but you two managed to hold your own against him but if they were stronger swords the chance of you guys being killed would have been much lower.

Shadow: Give us one good reason why we shouldn't launch you into space?!

Aeon: Because we have something important to give you.

Allo: And what would that be?

Reptile: This.

[Reptile tossed Allo a scroll]

Allo: What's on this?

Aeon: Important information

Tails: Does Krooth know about this information?

Reptile: Sadly yes, and he has his the other half of it.

Quackpot: There's two?

Reptile: Yes and unless you want him to get his hands on that make sure you keep it safe.

Bronto Thunder: I think we can do that.

Reptile: Are you sure about that?

Bronto Thunder: What's that supposed to mean?!

Aeon: You'll have to find that out for yourselves.

[They were about to leave but Reptile turned to face Allo]

Reptile: And before we go. Allo, make sure you be careful with who you trust and this goes to all of you.

[Reptile and Aeon took the boat Sonic and Shadow were using and sped off into the bayou]

Big: What was that all about?

Manic: Be careful with who we trust.

Sonia: Do you think we can believe them?

Vector: Sonic and Shadow are still alive.

Plesio: True, but if they could have almosssst gotten killed even with thosssse training sssswordssss they were given.

Allo: Well like it or not, they gave us something important, but what does Krooth know that we don't?

Quackpot: Good question. Maybe we should get back to the Lava Dome.

Allo: Sounds good to me. Apatty could you take us back?

Apatty: Sure thing.

[Apatty turned the boat around and they returned to her place. Meanwhile back at the temple Reptile and Aeon were checking something out]

Aeon: Do you think they'll be ready for whatever comes their way?

Reptile: For their sake I hope they are. This Devon Krooth is planning something real bad and if involves the Chaos Emeralds and the keys, then not only will they be in trouble the whole planet will be in trouble as well.

Aeon: Then it's a good thing they got the scroll. Now all we have to do is get the one Krooth found and then we'll be safe.

Reptile: Let's hope so.

[Meanwhile Krooth was back at the Tar Pits resting up, he opened the scroll and began reading it]

Krooth: (thinking) {Once I get this power then I will become a god. And then no one will stop me, not even those wretched hedgehogs!}

[As Sonic and his group were making their way back to Apatty's place, Allo couldn't help but wonder what secrets the scroll hid within its contents. Could it really be the secret to obtaining the power of a god as Krooth believes it to be? Or is it something even worse?]


	11. Chapter 11

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Dino-Myte Crisis**

**Chapter 11: Can't catch a break**

[As Allo and the others returned to Apatty's house, Sonic and Shadow couldn't help but wonder how Krooth found out about the Chaos Emeralds]

Sonic: Shadow, I'm really worried.

Shadow: About how Krooth found out about the Emeralds? I feel the same way, maybe we should talk to Allo about it.

[They entered the house, everyone decided to rest up for a bit before they took off. Sonic and Shadow found Allo by himself and decided now was a good time to talk to him]

Sonic: Hey, Allo.

Allo: What is it, Sonic?

Sonic: Me and Shadow want to talk to you about something, can we go somewhere private?

Allo: Yeah, let's head outside.

Shadow: Sounds good.

[They went outside away from everyone]

Allo: What's on your mind?

Sonic: It's about Krooth, before we fought him he said something about a source of info.

Shadow: And we think that source of info might be one of those former Tyrannos.

Allo: So you suspect one of them is a spy as well?

Sonic: Yeah, but the question is who could it be?

Allo: Whoever is the spy will be punished I assure you.

Shadow: Very well, and in the meantime we need to keep this to ourselves until the time is right to tell everyone.

Allo: I agree, but for right now, you two need to rest.

Sonic: That sounds like a good idea to me.

Shadow: It sure does.

[And so the three of them went back inside and decided to rest up. Later in the morning they all went outside to go back to their ships and much to their surprise Terrible Dactyl, Brachio, Teryx, Tricero, Sara and the other mobians were there to greet them]

Terrible Dactyl: Top of the morning to you fellas.

Bronto Thunder: What are you guys doing here?

Sara: We came to tell you that Genghis Rex is coming with an army of dinosaurs that look just like Krooth.

Allo: That's not good.

Tails: We need to get out of here.

Genghis Rex's Voice: Too late for that.

[Everyone looked and saw Genghis Rex with his sister, Ankylo, Strayco and a small group of reptilians]

Knuckles: Oh great, just what we need more pain in the necks.

Dei: Well this is quite a surprise. Not only do we find the Dinosaucers and the mammals we find that our old friends have joined their ranks.

Ankylo: Traitors! How could you betray the Tyrannos.

Plesio: Don't be too ssssurprissssed Ankylo. We knew that ssssomeday the team would fall apart.

Strayco: But not like this!

Genghis Rex: I'm more surprised to see that you have betrayed us Brachio.

Brachio: Don't take it personal Rex; I just needed a change in scenery.

Genghis Rex: It's a shame, and I had such high hopes for you.

Sonic: Sorry to break up this little reunion, but what do you Lamasaurus' want?

Dei: We want the Chaos Emerald you found, now hand it over!

Sonia: Forget it!

Manic: Yeah, you're not getting your hands on this or any of the other Chaos Emeralds!

Dei: You think you can beat us this time? In case you haven't noticed we got some new recruits.

Sonic: So? That won't change a thing.

Dei: Oh we'll see about that. Eliminate them!

[The reptilians charged at the Mobians as they began fighting them, Sonic and Shadow weren't having much trouble taking on their enemies, Sonia and Sonia were having a bit of trouble but they were managing, Tails and Knuckles weren't any better but they kept their ground and didn't back off, Vector and Big were having the most trouble but they managed to hold them off very well]

Genghis Rex: These soldiers are doing much better than the last ones.

Dei: Indeed, they make the others look incompetent. But now let's get rid of these saurian rejects!

[As the Dinosaucers were fighting the Tyrannos, Sara noticed some of the velociraptor soldiers go toward her and Apatty to try and get the Chaos Emerald]

Sara: Apatty are you ready to rumble?

Apatty: Gladly.

[Apatty swatted away any raptor that came near her, and as for Sara she used her agility to dodge her attackers]

Sara: (while dodging her attacks) These guys are persistent.

Apatty: Yeah. (Swats away another raptor) They just keep on coming.

[Back with Sonic and the other mobians they were still fending off their attackers, but more kept on coming]

Sonic: At this rate we'll be overwhelmed.

Shadow: There's only thing to do.

Sonic: You don't mean…

Shadow: I do. Sonic, I'm going to need your help.

Sonic: Okay.

[Sonic and Shadow got some distance and as the reptilians came charging at them, then the two hedgehogs started glowing red]

Shadow: Get ready Sonic!

Sonic: Got it!

Both: Chaos… BLAST!

[Sonic and Shadow unleashed a wave of energy and knocked not only the reptilians and the raptors, but not the Tyrannos and the others]

Vector: Whoa! That was some blast.

Sonia: Yeah, but I think Sonic used a lot of energy.

[They saw that Sonic was exhausted]

Sonic: (Panting) I need to train some more.

Shadow: You did good Sonic, you'll get the hang of it someday.

[Dei realized that they couldn't be able to handle them as now that their numbers have been dwindled down]

Dei: Tyrannos, troops, fall back!

[The Tyrannos and the soldiers fell back]

Bronto Thunder: Running away, are you?

Dei: No, we're just going to give you a breather, so savor this, because next time you'll shredded to pieces.

[They soon left leaving the heroes to themselves]

Knuckles: You won't beat us!

Tails: This is bad. They know about the Chaos Emeralds, and there might be a good chance they know about the scroll.

Manic: You got that right, little bud.

Allo: We'll worry about that later, we'll need to head back to the Lava Dome.

Ichy: Sounds good.

[They all got aboard the Dino Crafts and were about to leave but Apatty grabbed Bronto Thunder and kissed him]

Apatty: You take good care Bronto Thunder, and do come visit me.

Bronto Thunder: Sure thing.

[And so the heroes took off and made their way back home. But what about the other Dinosaucers and Mobians? Has their search been as successful as well?]


End file.
